imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Booster/Quotes
The following are a list of quotes and bits of dialogue regarding Booster in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Note that dialogue includes conversations that Booster is a part of that also include various other characters. Booster Tower ---- Setting: Mario and party are climbing up Booster's tower to save Peach, when suddenly Booster comes rushing in on a toy train. ---- *"What's the big rush? I'm Booster and this is my famous tower of amusement. Normally I welcome visitors to play with me and my Snifits. However, a girl fell out of the sky and into my lap, recently. Since then, I've been busy keeping her happy and entertained. I no longer have the time to play. So please enjoy yourself... at your own risk, that is!" ---- Setting: Later on in the game the party meets up with him once more. ---- *"Chug-a-chug-a! Hoouuuooo! Chugga, chugga...hoooonk! This is my personal railway. Eh...? My! It's you again! I'm amazed you made it this far. Yes, quite amazing you are! Since you're here, maybe you could clear up something for me. My bride-to-be is chanting, "MARIOHELPMEMARIOHELPME". Is she showing her happiness? Hey, wait a second! Maybe "MARIO" is another guy! What if you're this "Mario" she keeps talking about? Trying to take my bride away? Why don't you take THIS, instead!" ---- Setting: Booster starts tossing bombs at Mario. If he dodges them: ---- *"That didn't do it? Grrrr...I ran out of bombs. Well, so long!" If he exits the room: *"HE'S GONE?! That's not fair! I'm so hurt... I only wanted to play with him. Now, ....what expression should I be wearing at a time like this?! Now I remember! I should like like... THIS!" Top of Booster's Tower ---- Setting: Mario finds where the princess is, though she's behind a locked door that only Booster can open. After some fiddling, Mario can't open it, and hears Booster coming. Toadstool requests that he hides before Booster finds him, so he goes behind curtains. ---- Dialogue Snifit 1: "Boss, shouldn't we be concentrating on the girl?" Booster: "Right! Now, about the girl in my life, who thinks I should marry her? Well Speak up!" Snifit 2: "A wedding ceremony would make a great PARTY!" Booster: "Ah, a party! We haven't tried one of those. It could be fun! So... what is a party?" Snifit 3: "Well, you drink punch and eat CAKE! ... I think." Booster: "Hmmm... Drink punch... eat cake...? In sounds...complicated. I don't know if I can muster the energy to do it... Let's walk through it once! It's wedding rehearsal time!" ---- Setting: Everyone takes their positions. They use a Toadstool doll as the bride. ---- Snifit 1: "We will now begin the ceremony. Walk down the aisle with the... (hey someone make her smile!) beautiful bride-to-be." Booster: "Wait! Mario always shows up about now to ruin the fun. We've got to take that into consideration, you know. Someone go and get the Mario doll." ---- Setting: They search for the doll, though can't find it. The player can easily see it above the curtains. ---- Snifits: "It isn't here." Booster: "Of course it's here! You lazy slobs couldn't find water if you were fish! It's behind those curtains! Number one, you go and look." ---- Setting: The Snifit looks to see if the doll is behind the curtains. If he catches you then: ---- *"Hey everybody! Did you see someone behind the curtains, or was it just me? How creepy! It's a pain, but I think we should check one more time." - If you mess up once. *"Well? I really think someone's behind those curtains! I think one more peek is necessary." - If you mess up twice. *"G'na!!! It's Mario! That's impossible! He made it past all my traps... But we're gonna trip him up!" - If you mess up thrice. ---- Setting: If you do in fact get caught three times, then you'll have to battle. ---- *"H...huh?!! That MUST be Mario! Let's make sure. You! Check it out!' - After first battle. *"Harumph! Just as I thought! It IS Mario. Let's...wind him up!" - After he sends his Snifits to fight. *"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've a schedule to keep. Move aside so I can open that door." ---- Setting: If Mario doesn't get caught at all... ---- Snifit: "Nope, it isn't here." Booster: "I wouldn't go and lose my Mario doll, you idiots! Argh!! Number two, YOU look, too!" Snifit 1 and 2: "Nope, it isn't here." Booster: "We can't give up! It's gotta be here somewhere. Number 3! It's your turn!" ---- Setting: All three Snifits start searching for Mario and he must evade them all. If he does so successfully... ---- Booster: "Wait a minute! This is better than a party! Look out, 'cause here I come!" ---- He joins in and the first curtain he opens is the one Mario's behind. ---- Booster: "Wait a second! It's right up there. I found the Mario doll! But we'll NEVER be able to reach it up there. Oh! The sorrow! What AM I gonna do...? I'm about to lose it...sniffle..." ---- Mario jumps underneath it and the doll falls off next to Booster. ---- Booster: "Goodness! You're so kind! Thank you for getting my doll. I'd like to reward you. Here, take this. May happiness follow you, wherever you go. All right! Enough is enough... Cancel the rehearsal, we're going on with the show!" Booster Hill Dialogue Toadstool: "Please, let me go! Won't you...please? Pretty please?" Booster: "Eh? Hey, where's my bride-to-be? I wanna play hide and seek, too!" Toadstool: "Yuck, I don't want to play ANYTHING with you!" Booster: "What a poor sport! Well, we really should hurry along. A yummy cake is waiting for us after we climb this hill! Let's GO!" Toadstool: "NO! I don't want to marry you. Please let me go!" ---- Setting: Mario finally arrives after defeating Knife Guy and Grate Guy. ---- Toadstool: "Help! Mario! Please help meeeeeeee!" Booster: "Uh oh! It's Mario! We didn't plan on this. Mario, you aren't invited to our wedding! Besides, we still have to have the rehearsal! I'll be happy to race you to the wedding hall, but...... you'd better not get in my way. Ready?" Marrymore ---- Setting: Mario races him up to Marrymore and Booster throws Raz and Raini out of the wedding hall during their ceremony. Booster locks the doors though Mario manages to get through the first one with the accidental help of a Snifit. Outside the second door he listens. ---- Snifit 1 and Snifit 2: "Booster, Sir! Mario's here!" Booster: "You clowns! You DON'T break a door down when entering a room! Shut it! SHUT IT NOW! Move it, MOVE IT!!!!" Toadstool: "Mario! Is that you, Mario?! I'm in here!! Hurry! I'm scared!" ---- Setting: The Snifits lock the door, thus not allowing Mario to enter. Bowser comes to the rescue though and with the help of Mario breaks down the door. ---- Toadstool: "Owwwwww! Watch what you're doing! Great!.... Now I've dropped my shoes, my ring,..my brooch and ...MY CROWN!!!" Snifit 1: "Booster, I, um..." Booster: "Don't bother me now. Okay, everyone! The bride is growing impatient! Let the wedding begin...! What's this...? Water...coming from your eyes?! Are you leaking, my dear?! Tastes salty!" Snifit 2: "Booster, Sir, uh... I believe that the bride may be...uh,...Crying..." Booster: "Crying? But that's what people do when they're...sad!! How DISGUSTING! That stuff may be corrosive! It tastes...like the sea! What could be making her...cry, anyway?" Snifit 3: "I believe she is crying because she has dropped some of her...wedding gear." Booster: "Aha! Of course! She has dropped her gear. But those tears will ruin the cake! Make her stop...before Mario breaks in!" Snifits: "But... Mario's ALREADY in..." Snifit 2: "BOOSTER, Sir, hurry and find her things! We have to get on with the wedding! In the mean time, perhaps we can ...do something about the cake..." Booster: "10-4, good buddy. You find her stuff... I'll move the ceremony forward. Hurry!" ---- Setting: With the help of Mario the Snifits find all of Peach's gear and gives it to Booster. ---- Booster: "HO HO! Here it is! ...HEY! You're Mario! So! You've come to crash my wedding, I presume?" Toadstool: "Mario!... You're FINALLY here!" ---- Setting: Toadstool spots Bowser in the distance. ---- Toadstool: "SHRIEK!!! What is Bowser doing HERE?" Bowser: "What a waste of time! I've got bigger fish to fry...!" Toadstool: "I know I'm in good hands when you're around, Mario! Here's a kiss for my hero!" Bowser: "Oh, isn't that great! You're gonna kiss HIM when I'm the one who saved your skin!" Booster: "Me too! I want a reward! I'll take a kiss! Give me a KISS!!!" Toadstool: "Stop it, all of you! I'm getting SO confused! Mario, let's start with you!" ---- Setting: Depending on how fast Mario retrieved the items, one of multiple things will happen - a kiss from the princess, a kiss from Bowser, a kiss from Booster, or a kiss from both Bowser and Booster on Mario's cheek. If Booster kisses him: ---- Booster: "Aaaaaah.... I shall never forget that touch..." ---- If both Booster and Bowser kisses him: ---- Bowser and Booster: "Feels like...SANDPAPER! WHAT THE!!!..." Toadstool: "Now THAT's one for the scrapbook! Come, Mario, let's get back to Mushroom Kingdom. The Chancellor's waiting for us." ---- Setting: Mario and party start to leave, though then the cooks making the cake come in in a rage, furious that no one will eat their cake. They battle Mario and the cake eventually comes to life. Booster eventually comes to the rescue: ---- Booster: "Hey, No.1! Where's my cake?!" Snifit 1: "Booster, Sir! There's a 70% chance the object you're standing on is a cake." Booster: "........? THIS thing's a cake? Okay, everyone!! Here's the stumper. How do we eat this? I SAY we boil it! No.2, what do you say? Snifit 2: "Way too messy! Why don't you just swallow it?!" Booster: "WHAT?! In one GULP? That's easier said than done!" Snifit 3: "Come, Booster! You can do it! Open wide, please!" Booster: "My nerves are shot. I feel like I've forgotten to tie my cord before a bungee jump!" Snifit 1, 2, and 3: "Here it comes!" Booster: "WAIT! WAIT! Did the cake just move?" Snifit 1, 2, and 3: "Concentrate, Sir!" Booster: "This doesn't feel right" ---- Setting: Booster eats the entire cake whole. ---- Booster: "Mmmmmm... Delicious! It's so good it makes me want to cry!" Snifit 1, 2, and 3: "Congratulations, Sir. The wedding is now officially over!!" Booster: "Thanks, everyone. It's a wrap. Let's go." ---- Setting: Booster leaves the wedding hall, seemingly assuming that he's been married. ----